Fireflies
by yana kim
Summary: Tidak pernah terbayang oleh Ino,ia akan menangis ditemani Kazekage. Di tengah hutan, bersama pendar bulan, riak sungai dan cahaya indah kunang-kunang.


**Fireflies**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Story By : Yana Kim

Rate : T +

WARNING!

Abal, crackpair, EYD parah dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

Gaara x Yamanaka Ino

SUM:

Tidak pernah terbayang oleh Ino,ia akan menangis ditemani Kazekage. Di tengah hutan, bersama pendar bulan, riak sungai dan cahaya indah kunang-kunang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terkadang takdir memang setega itu. Apa lagi untuk seorang Ino yang sudah bertahun memendam rasa untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Yamanaka Ino? Bukannya Haruno Sakura? Iya, yang orang tahu memang Haruno Sakura. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa ada seorang gadis yang juga masih menyimpan perasaan untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Hari ini adalah pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Keduanya menikah setengah tahun setelah pernikahan Naruto. Ino duduk di salah satu kursi undangan melihat pengantin baru yang tampak sangat sempurna itu. Keduanya merupakan ninja yang hebat. Semua orang mengagumi pasangan hebat itu. Sasuke memang terkenal dingin dan tidak peduli, tapi ia terlihat bahagia hari ini. Itu tandanya ia juga mencintai Sakura.

Ino tersenyum. Tulus. Dalam hati mendoakan kebahagiaan sahabat merah jambunya. Ia sangat menyayangi Sakura. Selain dengan menyiapkan seluruh rangkaian bunga untuk acara pernikahan, merelakan perasaannya pada Sasuke merupakan salah satu cara untuk membuat sahabatnya itu bahagia.

Tak lupa juga ia mendoakan hatinya agar cepat pulih dan dapat kembali membangun perasaan cinta meskipun bukan untuk Sasuke. Namun sepertinya tidak semudah itu. Matanya terasa panas setelah sekian menit menatap pasangan yang tengah menyalami tamu undangan itu. Sebelum air matanya jatuh dan dilihat banyak orang. Ino beranjak dari sana dan melangkahkan kakinya entah kemana. Ia sendiri tidak tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Enam bulan berlalu sejak terakhir Gaara datang ke Konoha. Tepatnya saat pernikahan sahabat pirangnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Kali ini ia datang atas undangan Haruno Sakura si Ninja medis. Tentu saja ia harus datang. Gadis itu sudah berjasa menyelamatkannya dengan melawan Sasori bersama nenek Chiyo dan juga timnya. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa ia juga berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa Kankurou dari racun terkenal si Akasuna. Gadis itu akhirnya menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Meskipun berada di Suna, kisah penantian Sakura terhadap Sasuke juga sampai di telinganya. Melihat pasangan itu akhirnya bersatu, Gaara turut berbahagia. Karena tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari cinta yang tak terbalas. Cinta memang serumit itu. Ia sendiri bisa jadi monster pembunuh mengerikan karena merasa tidak ada yang mencintainya.

Acara masih berlanjut hingga tengah malam. Gaara bisa melihat Naruto, Kankurou dan rekan mereka yang lain sudah mulai mabuk. Gaara yang pada dasarnya tidak menyukai keramaian mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Memakai kembali jubahnya, Gaara meninggalkan gedung tempat pesta besar itu di laksanakan.

Hal yang paling membuat Gaara iri pada Konoha adalah hutan dan padang rumputnya yang luas. Bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai Suna, namun berjalan-jalan di hutan Konoha merupakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa di lewatkannya saat datang ke Konoha. Ada sebuah sungai dengan dengan padang rumput dan pepohonan yang membuatnya sangat cantik di siang hari. Hal itu membuat Gaara penasaran, bagaimana rupa objek favoritnya itu di malam hari. Karena itu, bukannya kembali ke penginapan Gaara malah melangkahkan kakinya ke sana.

Tempat itu masih sama indahnya dengan siang hari. Cahaya bulan membuat air sungai tampak berkilau di tambah dengan kunang-kunang yang berterbangan membuatnya kian indah. Pandangan Gaara beralih pada sebuah pohon cukup besar yang berada tak jauh dari sungai. Pohon yang sangat rindang di siang hari itu merupakan tempat dimana Gaara biasa duduk memandang keindahan sungai. Langkah Gaara terhenti begitu melihat seseorang sedang duduk di balik pohon tepat di tempat biasa Gaara bersandar. Gaara memang sengaja menyembunyikan cakranya dan mungkin orang tersebut juga. Atau dia bukan seorang ninja? Tapi sepertinya Gaara mengenal sosok itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sosok itu berbalik dengan kaget. Tebakan Gaara benar, gadis itu adalah Yamanaka Ino. Rekan setim Nara Shikamaru yang tengah dekat dengan kakak perempuannya.

"Kazekage-sama," seru gadis itu kemudian berdiri.

"Untuk seorang jounin Konoha, kepekaanmu terhadap sekitar sungguh memalukan. Kau bahkan tidak mendengar langkah kakiku." Gaara semakin mendekat.

"A-aku... Maksudku..."

Gaara mengernyit heran. Ia yakin gadis di depannya ini adalah Yamana Ino. Tapi kenapa gadis yang terkenal cerewet itu malah tergagap seperti Hyuuga Hinata? Apa ia tidak salah lihat? Bulan purnama di langit membuat malam itu tidak terlalu kelam dan hal itu membuat Gaara dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah sembab gadis di depannya ini.

Ino terpaku saat Gaara melepas jubah kagenya dan memasangkan benda padanya. Kehangatan langsung melingkupi tubuhnya yang memang hanya menggunakan dress one piece selutut berwarna violet dengan potongan dada rendah. Sebenarnya tadi mengenakan dress kesukaannya itu bersama dengan selendang satin yang merupakan pasangannya. Namun sepertinya benda itu tertinggal entah dimana. Kini seluruh tubuhnya sampai ke mata kaki tertutup oleh jubah si kage Suna.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan menggunakan gaun itu?" tanya Gaara kemudian mendudukan dirinya bersandar pada pohon besar itu.

Dengan canggung Ino mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Gaara. Ikut bersandar pada pohon yang sama.

"Terimakasih, Kazekage-sama."

"Hn."

Keduanya terdiam. Sama-sama memandang pada puluhan kunang-kunang yang beterbangan diatas aliran sungai yang berkilau.

"Apa yang membuat Kazekage-sama datang kemari malam-malam begini?" tanya Ino yang mulai jengah dengan kediaman mereka.

"Gaara."

"Hm?"

"Panggil aku Gaara."

"Gaara... –sama?"

"Hanya Gaara."

"Err. Baiklah, Gaara. Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari malam-malam begini?" Ino kembali bertanya.

"Pertanyaan yang sama berlaku padamu, Ino. Benar itu namamu kan?"

"Senang seorang Kazekage mengingat namaku. Tapi aku yang duluan bertanya," terang Ino sebal.

"Aku menyukai tempat ini."

"Aku juga."

Keduanya terdiam. Lagi.

"Jadi... Apa yang membuatmu menangis di hari bahagia sahabatmu?" Kali Ini Gaara yang memulai. Ino kembali tercekat. Apa sangat terlihat kalau ia tadi sedang menangis? Ino melihat kesamping dimana Gaara juga melihatnya. Bukannya menjawab, setetes airmata Ino kembali jatuh. Diikuti oleh tetes-tetes lainnya yang kemudian di lanjutkan dengan isakan.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menangis... hiks... seharusnya aku juga bahagia... hiks... tapi... tapi rasanya sulit sekali..." Isakan Ino berlanjut.

Sebuah pemahaman muncul di pikiran Gaara. Sepertinya bukan hanya Sakura yang menanti pada Sasuke. Entah dorongan dari mana? Gaara menarik gadis disampingnya itu ke dalam pelukan. Cukup lama sampai Ino menyelesaikan tangisannya. Melepas pelukannya, Gaara mengambil sebuah sapu tangan berwarna merah dari sakunya dan memberikan pada Ino. Gadis itu menerimanya dan mulai menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara. Aku sudah membasahi bajumu, dan sekarang saputanganmu."

"Akan kumaafkan asalkan..." Ucapan Gaara terhenti membuat Ino panik. Apakah ia sudah melakukan kejahatan karena sudah membasahi baju Kazekage?

"Asalkan?" Ino merasa seperti akan mendengarkan hukuman beratnya.

"Kau tidak lagi menangis."

Ino tersenyum.

"Aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Aku janji,"

"Aku pegang janjimu."

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Ino dengan senyumnya dan Gaara dengan wajah datarnya.

"Terimakasih, Gaara. Aku tidak menyangka akan menangis di temani oleh seorang Kazekage tengah malam begini." Ino berujar tulus.

"Hn. Aku juga tidak menyangka akan menemani seorang gadis yang patah hati ditengah mal— ah kurasa ini sudah pagi." Sudut bibir Gaara terangkat. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk Ino. Setidaknya, ia tahu bahwa Gaara tidak canggung berada di dekatnya.

"Gaara,"

"Hn?"

"Apakah kau pernah jatuh cinta?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

"Kurasa tidak pernah."

"Mana mungkin. Disaat rekan-rekan kita sudah memikirkan pernikahan, kau bahkan tidak pernah jatuh cinta? Itu mustahil, Gaara." Ino tertawa.

"Aku memang belum pernah merasakannya," ujar Gaara polos.

"Benarkah?" Pernyataan polos Gaara membuat Ino yakin bahwa pria itu bersungguh-sungguh.

"Seperti apa rasanya, aku tidak tahu."

"Jatuh cinta itu... adalah saat dimana jantungmu berdebar saat bertemu dengan seseorang. Berdebar dalam artian menyenangkan. Saat dia tidak ada, kau akan merindukannya. Saat dia ada di dekatmu, kau tidak ingin dia pergi. Sesederhana itu." Ino menerangkan sambil tersenyum menatap kunang-kunang yang masih setia menemani gelap mereka.

"Tapi sepertinya ada saat dimana kita jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah ya. Seperti seseorang."

Ino mengernyit sebal pada pria di sampingnya. Tidak menyangka bahwa ia sedang di ejek oleh seorang Kazekage. Lihatlah senyum tipis itu. Kentara sekali kalau seseorang yang dimaksudnya adalah Ino.

"Kau tidak membawa gentong pasirmu lagi?" Ino kembali memulai percakapan. Sebelum ia merasa harus melayangkan tinju pada pria berambut merah itu. Belum lama sejak pria ini tadi mengiburnya. Tapi sekarang malah mengejeknya.

"Hn. Aku bisa menciptakan pasir dimanapun aku berada." Ino mengangguk kagum. Tentu saja, dia kan Kazekage.

"Berapa lama kau akan menetap di Konoha?" tanya Ino.

"Tiga hari terhitung hari ini," jawab Gaara dengan suara dinginnya yang kini tak lagi menyeramkan didengar Ino.

"Kau tahu, tempat ini sangat indah di siang hari. Kau harus melihatnya."

"Aku tahu," sahut Gaara. "Ini tempat favoritku di Konoha, itulah mengapa aku bisa sampai kemari," tambahnya lagi.

" Apa kau tahu kalau matahari terbit terlihat lebih besar kalau dilihat dari sini?" tanya Ino lagi. Kali ini lebih antusias.

"Aku tidak tahu. Benarkah?" Gaara memang tidak pernah benar-benar melihat matahari terbit. Selama di konoha, ia selalu ke tempat ini di siang hari.

Ino mengangguk bersemangat. "Sangat indah!"

"Kurasa kita harus melihatnya." Ino kembali mengangguk.

"Eh, ada kunang-kunang hinggap di kepalamu." Pandangan Ino terpaku pada seeokor kunang-kunang yang hinggap di kepala Gaara. Tepat di ujung rambut merah pemuda itu.

"Jangan! Biar aku yang mengambilnya." Seru Ino setengah berbisik ketika Gaara mencoba mengangkat tangannya. Ino beranjak dari posisinya. Dengan setengah berjongkok, ia mendekat ke arah Gaara.

"Sudah lama aku ingin menangkapnya," bisik Ino lagi. Gadis itu mengarahkan tangannya ke atas kepala Gaara. Saat tangan Ino sudah hampir menangkapnya, kunang-kunang itu malah lari. Ino kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh pada Gaara. Tangannya reflek melingkar di leher sang kage dengan posisi duduk di pangkuan adik Temari itu.

Jaraknya antara wajahnya dan wajah Gaara tidak lebih dari dua sentimeter. Cukup lama mereka saling bertatapan sebelum Ino menyadari sesuatu. Matahari sudah terbit dan menunjukkan setengah dari rupa sempurnanya.

Masih dalam pangkuan Gaara, Ino melihat kearah sungai dimana matahari terlihat di balik gunung.

"Sudah terbit!"

"Hn."

"Cantik sekali."

Ino tidak menyadari bahwa Gaara sama sekali tidak melihat sang matahari yang kini hampir terbit penuh. Pria berambut merah itu masih dalam posisinya dan melihat sisi wajah Ino yang kini tersenyum melihat matahari.

"Hn. Cantik sekali."

'Deg deg deg deg deg,' suara jantung siapa ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN or...?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

AN :

Ga tau kenapa kepikiran ini. Ga kayak di SYMBMD, Gaara disini ga brengski ya teman-teman. Dia sebenarnya salah satu karakter favorit aku.

Hehehe

FIN aja?

Atau...?

Yana Kim ^_^


End file.
